romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Constanța
Constanţa (în sau Köstence) este cel mai vechi oraş locuit din România. Este un important municipiu şi un centru cultural, economic şi social de referinţă. Din punct de vedere al numărului de locuitori este posibil ca două mari centre universitare ale ţării să-l depăşască datorită numărului mare de studenţi flotanţi (în 2007).Clujul, al doilea municipiu din ţară, publicat în Ziua de Cluj la 11 iulie 2007; http://www.stirilocale.ro/Numarul_tinerilor_romani_a_scazut_IDN180787.html, dar din punct de vedere al numărului de locuitori stabilit la 1 ianuarie 2006 se afla pe locul doi.INS Comunicat de presăEste cel mai mare port din bazinul Mării Negre şi al patrulea din Europa, cu perspectiva de a deveni al doilea ca mărime, după Rotterdam.SpotonRomania Constanţa este capitala judeţului Constanţa, cel mai mare oraş din întreaga Dobroge şi din Regiunea de dezvoltare Sud-Est. Constanţa a fost fondata sub numele de Tomis, în urma colonizării greceşti a Pontului Euxin de către colonişti greci din Milet în secolele VII-V î.Hr. Tomis („locul tăierii”) este o referinţă la legenda lui Iason şi a navei Argo: Iason îl luase ostatic pe fiul regelui Colhidei (Georgia de azi) şi fugărit fiind de acesta, poposi în peninsulă, ucise baiatul şi răspândi bucăţile ca să-l întârzie pe rege, ce trebui să le caute şi să le adune pentru funeralii. Geografie thumb|290px|City Decor thumb|left|290px|Constanţa, bulevardul 1 Decembrie 1918 Localizare Oraşul se află în sud-estul României, având ieşire la Marea Neagră. Constanţa se află într-o zonă lagunară în partea de nord-est şi de est, uşor deluroasă în partea centrală şi de nord şi de câmpie în sud şi vest, având coordonatele: 440 11`- latitudine nordică, 280 39`- longitudine estică. Suprafaţa teritoriului administrativ este de 1121,66 km2. În această suprafaţă nu este inclusă şi suprafaţa portului care are 31,82 km2, totalul în acest caz fiind de 1153,48 km2. Portul Constanţa este principalul port al României la Marea Neagră si al patrulea ca suprafaţă din Europa, având 3182 ha (uscat si acvatoriu). La limita de nord a oraşului se situează staţiunea Mamaia, plaja întinzându-se pe o lungime de 6 km orientată spre est ceea ce îi conferă însorire tot timpul zilei. Din punct de vedere geografic staţiunea Mamaia este o lagună. Din punct de vedere administrativ Mamaia este un cartier al municipiului Constanţa. Merită subliniat faptul ca oraşul Constanţa este lipit în partea lagunară de nord prin staţiunea Mamaia de oraşul Năvodari, în partea deluroasă de nord-nord-vest prin cartierul Palazu Mare de oraşul Ovidiu, iar în partea de sud prin portul Constanţa Sud de comuna Agigea. Ape O mare parte din suprafaţa oraşului se află într-o zonă lagunară, având lacul Siutghiol ("Ghiolul Mare" în folclorul local, sau lacul Mamaia în limbaj turistic) în nord şi lacul Tăbăcărie ("Ghiolul Mic" în folclorul local) în est-nord-est. Constanţa se află practic pe o insulă, municipiul fiind mărginit la nord-vest şi nord de Canalul Poarta Albă-Midia-Năvodari, la est de Marea Neagră, iar la sud şi vest de Canalul Dunăre-Marea Neagră. Deşi la suprafaţă oraşul nu are nicio sursă de apă curgătoare, în subteran situaţia este spectaculoasă. Pe sub Constanţa trece un fluviu subteran (Acviferul Jurasic - Superior - Barremian în limbaj de specialitate) care curge cu 2 metri pe zi din direcţia sud-vest spre nord-est şi al cărui debit îl depăşeşte cu mult pe cel al DunăriiComunicat Apele Române, fiind cel mai important zăcământ de apă potabilă din România. Toată apa potabilă furnizată populaţiei oraşului este extrasă prin câteva zeci de puţuri din acest enorm acvifer subteran şi numai consumul industrial se face din sursa de suprafaţă "Galeşu" aflată pe Canalul Poarta Albă-Midia-Năvodari. Din acest motiv municipiul Constanţa nu s-a aflat niciodată în situaţia de a restricţiona consumul de apă potabilă, chiar şi în vârf de sezon turistic, pe caniculă sau secetă prelungite. Economie Constanţa este a doua economie a ţării, oraşul având serviciile, comerţul, sectorul construcţiilor şi transporturile foarte dezvoltate. De asemenea în Constanţa'' sunt înfiinţate cele mai multe firme din ROMÂNIA. În '''Constanţa se află cel mai mare port maritim din ţară şi dela Marea Neagră şi al patrulea din Europa: Portul Constanţa. Traficul de containere din port se dublează de la an al an. În cadrul Portului Constanţa funcţionează şi Şantierul Naval Constanţa (SNC).Deşi puterea economică a municipiului Constanţa stă în numărul mare de mici companii din servicii, comerţ şi transporturi, structura economiei fiind întocmai ca în marile oraşe din statele dezvoltate ale UE, se pot enumera câteva mari companii care au sediul în oraş, fără a menţiona multe altele, unele de foarte mare calibru, care au activităţi pe teritoriul Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa: Dobrogea SA, Argus SA, SOCEP SA, Oil Terminal SA, Convex SA, Dubai Ports WorldAutoritatea Portuară Dubai, RAJA SA, Congaz SA sau Chimpex SA. Construcţiile Sectorul construcţiilor traversează un adevărat boom în Constanţa, ritmul fiind impresionant, apar noi cartiere pe harta oraşului, unele de vile, altele de blocuri cu înălţimi variind între 4 şi 27 de etaje, noi centre comerciale, un spital regional, hoteluri, sedii de birouri. În anul 2006, conform companiei poloneze de consultanţă imobiliară REAS, ritmul construcţiilor de locuinţe în Constanţa a fost de trei ori mai ridicat ca în BucureştiCompania poloneză de consultanţă imobiliară REAS, volumul raportat la numărul de locuitori. Chiar daca numele noilor cartiere sau ansambluri rezidenţiale sunt exotice; Mamaia SummerlandMamaia Summerland, Spectrum ResidencesSpectrum Residences, Mamaia Beach ResidentialMamaia Beach Residential, Tomis Plus ResidencesTomis Plus Residences, Neocity ResidencesNeocity Residences, Flamenco ResidencesFlamenco Residences, Central ApartmentsCentral Apartments, Sunrise ResidencesSunrise Residences, Solaris TowerSolaris Tower, şantierele sunt o realitate şi o prezenţă cotidiană în oraş. Multe alte şantiere ale dezvoltatorilor imobiliari se află în lucru pe teritoriul Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa. Nu în ultimul rând, se cuvin remarcate şi cele trei şantiere aflate în diferite stadii de execuţie ale viitoarelor noi mall-uri ce vor apărea începând cu aprilie 2008 şi pană în 2009 în Constanţa; City Park Mall of ConstanţaCity Park Mall, Trident Plaza MallTrident Plaza Mall şi Polus Center MallPolus Center Mall. thumb|290px|Bulevardul Lăpuşneanu, Constanţa thumb|290px|Bulevardul Mamaia, Constanţa Transporturile Municipiul Constanţa este singurul din România deservit de toate căile moderne de transport, respectiv rutier, feroviar, maritim, fluvial si aerian. Transporturile rutiere beneficiază de o reţea de străzi si bulevarde foarte bine pusă la punct şi de curând asfaltate integral. Bulevardele lungi şi late cu câte 4, 6 sau 8 benzi fac posibil accesul rapid din oricare intrare spre centrul oraşului, chiar dacă numărul maşinilor a crescut vertiginos dela an la an, Constanţa fiind şi din acest punct de vedere pe locul doi după Bucureşti în privinţa numărului de maşini noi înmatriculateConstanţa, locul 2 la înmatriculăari de maşini noi.] în primele 8 luni din anul 2007. Din cauza creşterii dramatice a numărului autovehiculelor din interiorul oraşului, admunistraţia locală a luat decizia de a desfiinţa în totalitate transportul în comun cu tramvaie. Tramvaiele vor fi înlocuite cu autobuze articulate noi, cu grad de poluare redus, iar în locul şinelor se va construi câte o nouă bandă de circulaţie rutieră pe fiecare sens. În anul 2003 Constanţa a fost primul oraş din România care a înlocuit în totalitate vechile autobuze şi troleibuze cu altele noi, unele dintre autobuze fiind dotate cu aer conditionat. Tot în Constanţa au fost introduse în transportul în comun pe linia 41, Gara Constanţa - Mamaia, autobuze noi supraetajate descoperite (open double decker), marca Volvo, în premieră în România. Cele mai spectaculoase lucrări în infrastructura rutieră se vor realiza anul acesta. Cele două autostrăzi, Autostrada Soarelui, tronsonul Cernavodă - Constanţa şi Autostrada de Centură Constanţa (Ovidiu - Agigea) vor avea un nod de intersectare spectaculos la intrarea vestică a oraşului. Va începe construcţia drumului express de nord care va lega Constanţa de Delta Dunării, acesta adăugându-se celorlalte două drumuri express existente, "E 60" Aeroportul Internaţional Mihail Kogălniceanu - Constanţa şi "E 87" Constanţa - Mangalia. În privinţa transportului feroviar dezvoltarea este la fel de spectaculoasă, Constanţa are legături directe pe calea ferată cu Bucureşti, Mangalia şi Tulcea, precum şi un terminal ferry-boat la Marea Neagră în portul Constanţa Sud. În anul 2009 va fi terminată calea ferată de mare viteză Bucureşti - Constanţa ce va permite scurtarea timpului de deplasare între cele două mari oraşe la circa 1h şi 30min. Transportul maritim este foarte bine reprezentat prin porturile Constanţa Nord şi Constanţa Sud, ultima linie maritimă înfiinţată fiind Shanghai - Constanţa. Transportul fluvial are punctul de plecare din portul Constanţa Sud, pe Canalul Dunăre-Marea Neagră, mai departe pe fluviul Dunărea, punctul terminus fiind portul Rotterdam. Transportul aerian deşi nu este la fel de dezvoltat ca în cazul celorlalte căi de transport, este reprezentat prin Aeroportul Internaţional Mihail Kogălniceanu Constanţa. Acest aeroport, construit din motive de securitate şi zgomot în afara oraşului, se află pe teritoriul Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa si posedă singura pistă în totalitate betonată din România, în lungime de 3,5 km şi capabilă să primească cele mai mari şi mai grele aeronave din lume. Pe acest aeroport va opera în premieră în România, începând din aprilie 2008, cea mai mare companie low cost din lume Ryanair.Ryanair] thumb|290px|Autobuz cu etaj descoperit (Open Top Double Decker), în Constanţa Tour Turismul Municipiul Constanţa posedă o plajă în lungime totală de 12 km, precum şi cea mai mare şi mai renumită staţiune turistică din România, Mamaia. Tot aici există cea mai mare capacitate de cazare din ţară, fiind concentrate aproximativ 20 % din locurile de cazare, iar întregul judeţ Constanţa are o capacitate de cazare de 150.000 locuri pe zi în structurile hoteliere, aceasta însemnând 45 % din locurile de cazare ale RomânieiCapacitatea de cazare. Oraşul Constanţa are o plajă în lungime de 6 km situată între Portul Tomis şi Mamaia, la care se adaugă alţi 6 km de plajă din staţiunea Mamaia, exceptând plaja oraşului Năvodari din zona Hanul Piraţilor. Anul 2007 a stabilit un record absolut în ce priveşte numărul total de turişti sosiţi pe Litoral, 1,5 milioane1,5 milioane de turişti. Din păcate numărul de turişti străini a fost de numai 55.000, la mare distanţă de recordul absolut de turisti străini sosiţi pe litoralul românesc, 600.000 în anul 1975. Dintre atracţiile turistice ale municipiului Constanţa se pot aminti; Muzeul de Istorie Naţională şi Arheologie, Statuia lui Ovidius, Marea Moschee Mahmud al II-lea, Cazinoul Constanţa, Farul Genovez, Edificiul Roman cu Mozaic, Ruinele cetăţii antice Tomis, Muzeul Marinei Române, Catedrala ortodoxa Sfinţii Apostoli Petru şi Pavel, Micro-Delta, Parcul arheologic, Tomis Mall, Biserica greacă Schimbarea la Faţă, Delfinariul, Muzeul de Artă Populară, Acvariul, Biserica romano-catolică Sfântul Anton, Parcul Tăbăcărie, Planetariul, Satul de vacanţă, Complexul comercial Tom & Carrefour, Farul, Turul Constanţei cu autobuzele cu etaj descoperite, Portul Tomis, Cazinoul Mamaia cu fântânile arteziene, Telegondola Mamaia, Biserica din lemn Sf. Mare Mucenic Mina, Insula Ovidiu, Muzeul de Artă, Fântâna Cinetică, Parcul acvatic Aqua Magic. Începând cu anul 2007 municipiul Constanţa organizează în staţiunea Mamaia două etape de campionate mondiale de formula 1, Class One Romanian Grand Prix, formula 1 pe apă şi Aero Grand Prix Constanţa, formula 1 în aer. ; Lăcașe de cult * Moscheea Carol I Moscheea Carol I din Constanţa împlineşte un secol de existenţă. Locaşul de cult poartă numele regelui care l-a dăruit „loialei comunităţi musulmane“, 4 iunie 2013, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul, accesat la 1 februarie 2017 Shopping-ul & Timpul liber Constanţa este un oraş în care fiecare poate să-şi petreacă timpul liber, fie vară sau iarnă, într-un mod foarte plăcut. Petrecerea timpului liber pe plajă este principalul avantaj dat de poziţionarea oraşului pe litoralul Mării Negre. Desigur, acest lucru se poate face numai în lunile de vară. Shopping-ul (mersul la cumpărături) este un alt prilej de petrecere al timpului liber, indiferent de statutul de turist sau de localnic. În Constanţa se află o mulţime de centre comerciale, unele de mare întindere, altele de mare rafinament. Principala arteră comercială a oraşului este str. Ştefan cel Mare. Această arteră comercial-pietonală se află în zona centrală, nu departe de cartierul Peninsular şi este încadrată de o mulţime de centre comerciale medii ca mărime, mici magazine de suveniruri şi restaurante. Tot aici se află Tomis Mall, emblema comercială a oraşului, o clădire extinsă pe 10 niveluri (inclusiv parcarea subterană, cinematografele şi terasa), unde se pot întâlni cele mai prestigioase branduri comerciale, situate într-un spaţiu de lux rafinat, precum şi baruri şi restaurante, un Cityplex format din 4 săli de cinema, locuri de joacă pentru copii şi altele. În prezent se construieşte un nou corp pentru mărirea spaţiului comercial. Cel mai mare centru comercial din Constanţa se află în extremitatea nordică a oraşului, pe bulevardul Tomis şi se numeşte "Tom". Acesta cuprinde galerii comerciale, restaurante, hypermarket-ul Carrefour si BricoStore. În extremitatea sudică, pe şoseaua Mangaliei, se află un alt centru comercial important realizat pe două niveluri, care se numeşte "Real". Acesta cuprinde galerii comerciale, un hypermarket, Metro 2, precum şi Praktiker. De un bun renume în rândul localnicilor, dar şi al turiştilor, se bucură Doraly Mall. Situat în sudul oraşului pe şoseaua Mangaliei, în cartierul Km 4-5, acest centru comercial a fost reconstruit pe două niveluri şi extins în anul 2007. Deşi nu se încadrează întrutotul cu conceptul american de "mall", lipsindu-i "entertainment-ul", are galeriile comerciale si food court-ul amplasate într-un spaţiu modern şi prietenos, iar raportul excelent calitate-preţ îl face foarte căutat. Dintre celelalte centre comerciale importante se pot aminti: Kaufland, Metro 1, Selgros, Profi, Marvimex, Penny Market, Brick, Mega Image, Billa, Interex. În cursul anului 2008 şi al anului 2009, se vor deschide patru noi mall-uri, fiecare cu o mare suprafaţă comercială şi anume : City Park Mall, Trident Plaza Mall, Shopping Park Mall şi Polus Center Mall, trei dintre ele vor avea incluse hypermarket-urile Spar, Auchan şi Carrefour 2. În cursul anului 2008 va începe construcţia hypermarket-ului Cora. De asemenea, la intrarea în staţiunea Mamaia se va finaliza "Pavilionul Expoziţional" care va ameliora într-o anumită măsură lipsa spaţiilor expoziţionale, Constanţa fiind în acest moment cea mai căutată destinaţie a expozanţilor, după Bucureşti.Pavilon expoziţional Alte locuri pentru petrecerea timpului liber sunt parcurile, sălile de sport, de bowling, de cinematograf, de teatru, stadioanele, patinoarele, casinourile, muzeele sau promenada de pe faleza Cazinoului, Constanţa fiind foarte bine reprezentată în fiecare din aceste locuri. Flora si fauna În vederea consolidării falezelor şi fixarea nisipurilor pe plaje au fost plantate specii de arbuşti. Pe solurile sărătoase, de-a lungul zonei nordice a litoralului, apare o vegetaţie halofila (de sărături). În zona litorală şi dunăreană a limanurilor cu apă dulce, pe depozite lacustre, se conturează biotopul marginal palustru, în care vegetaţia este predominant hidrofilă. Într-o strânsă legătură cu răspândirea solurilor şi vegetaţiei întâlnim o varietate foarte mare de vieţuitoare. În regiunea de stepă, cea mai extinsă în limitele judeţului Constanţa, fauna prezentă se caracterizează printr-un mare număr de păsări şi rozătoare care-şi găsesc hrana din belşug. Printre speciile caracteristice stepei din judeţul Constanţa se numără popândăul, cel mai dăunător şi iepurele, vânat bine apreciat. Se mai întâlnesc în număr mare orbetele mic, şoarecele de câmp şi şobolanul cenuşiu. Dintre animalele carnivore putem aminti dihorul de stepă, dihorul pătat, grivanul, şarpele rău. Reptilele sunt reprezentate prin guşterul vărgat, şopârla de stepă şi broasca ţestoasă dobrogeană. Dintre păsări amintim: potârnichea, graurul, coţofana, uliul porumbar, uliul şerpar, prepeliţa şi ciocârlia. În lacurile din lungul litoralului şi pe malul Dunării sunt întâlnite frecvent exemplare de: şarpe de apă, peşti importanţi pentru pescuit (caras, crap, biban, şalău) şi numeroase păsări: chiriachiţe, pescăruşi, cormorani, stârci cufundaci, fugaci, gâşte, majoritatea oaspeţi de primăvară. Pe nisipurile maritime fauna este reprezentată prin numeroase cochilifere (scoici japoneze, scoici albe, midii, stridii). Se întâlnesc, in Marea Neagra, forme proprii ca familia sturionilor, formele mediteraneene - scrumbia albastră, iar la gurile de vărsare ale fluviilor forme de apă dulce (gingirica). Frecvent pot fi întalnite forme interesante cum sunt calul de mare, pisica de mare, unele specii de delfin (porcul de mare), un mic rechin (câinele de mare) şi mai rar foca din Marea Neagră. Flora este alcatuită din alge verzi, rosşi şi brune şi se dezvoltă până la adâncimea de 75-80 m până unde pătrunde lumina soarelui. Clima Clima judeţului Constanţa evoluează pe fondul general al climatului temperat continental, prezentând anumite particularităţi legate de poziţia geografică şi de componentele fizico-geografice ale teritoriului. Existenţa Mării Negre şi a fluviului Dunărea, cu o permanentă evaporare a apei, asigură umiditatea aerului şi totodată provoacă reglarea încălzirii acestuia. Temperaturile medii anuale se înscriu cu valori superioare mediei pe ţară -11,20C la Mangalia şi 11,20C la Murfatlar - iar în jumătatea central-nordică a teritoriului valorile nu scad sub 10C. Temperaturile minime absolute înregistrate în judeţul Constanţa au fost de -25C la Constanţa la 10 februarie 1929, -33,10C la Basarabi (Murfatlar) la 25 ianuarie 1954 şi -25,20C la Mangalia la 25 ianuarie 1942. Temperaturile maxime absolute înregistrate au fost de +43C la Cernavodă la 31 iulie 1985, +41la Basarabi la 20 august 1945, +38,50C la Constanţa la 10 august 1927 şi +36C la Mangalia la 25 mai 1950. Vânturile sunt determinate de circulaţia general atmosferică şi condiţiile geografice locale. Caracteristice zonei sunt brizele de zi şi de noapte. Istoric Articol principal - Istoria Constanţei Fondarea oraşului Constanţa a fost fondat în urma colonizării greceşti a Pontului Euxin de către colonişti milezieni în secolele VII-V î. Ch, sub numele de Tomis: tăietura în greacă. O legendă afirmă că Iason şi argonauţii săi ar fi poposit aici dupa ce furaseră "Lâna de Aur", urmăriţi de flota regelui Colhidei, Aetos, şi ar fi tăiat bucăţi pe fiul acestuia, până atunci ţinut ostatec la bord, pentru a-l obliga pe rege să caute şi adune bucăţile în vederea ceremoniei funerare, dând astfel argonauţilor timpul necesar pentru a fugi spre Bosfor. Dar arheologii socotesc mai verosimil ca tăietura (din linia ţărmului) să fi desemnat mai degrabă portul antic, azi submers, în faţa Cazinoului. Milezienii au găsit pe aceste locuri o aşezare getică, noul oraş ajungând la nivelul unui "polis" de abia în secolul IV-III î. Ch. Port folosit de greci pentru comerţul cu locuitorii acestor regiuni (daci, sciţi şi celţi), Tomis înfloreşte urbanistic din secolul III î. Ch. Fiindcă nivelul mărilor s-a ridicat cu aproximativ 2 m în două mii de ani, o parte din fostul oraş antic este astazi acoperită de apele mării, în dreptul Cazinoului. Începând cu secolul I î. Ch., Tomisul intră în vizorul romanilor, care devin stăpânii acestor meleaguri din sec I d. Ch. În acest timp, mai precis între anii 8-17 d.Hr şi-a găsit exilul poetul roman Ovidiu (Publius Ovidius Naso) care şi-a petrecut aici ultimii opt ani din viaţă. Oraşul rezistă vremurilor tulburi din secolele III-IV d.Hr., secole presărate de numeroase invazii gotice, scitice şi hunice, şi devine reşedinţa provinciei Sciţiei mici (Scythia Minor). Rădăcini culturale Tomisul epocii romano-bizantine este un important centru religios creştin, creştinism cu origine apostolică datorat sfântului apostol Andrei. În această perioadă, confruntată cu numeroase invazii barbare, (hunii, slavii, bulgarii, pecenegii, cumanii, tătarii şi turcii), portul Tomis este numit în izvoarele bizantine şi italiene Constantia, denumire dată de Constantin cel Mare (274-337) în onoarea surorii sale Constantia, în timp ce în izvoarele istoriografice turcice timpurii aşezarea e numită "Ak-Kermend" iar în cele slave "Bessigrad" ("cetatea pecenegilor"). După ce în secolele X-XIII a fost un important port, mai ales sub influenţa genovezilor, care construiesc aici un Far Genovez, din sec. XV până la sfârşitul sec. XIX (1877) , Constanţa intră în componenţa Imperiului Otoman, în cadrul căruia populaţia scade iar aşezarea devine un sat de pescari greci şi turci, simplă escală între gurile Dunării şi Istanbul în caz de furtună, cu câţiva negustori armeni. Prin Tratatul preliminar de la San Stefano (19 februarie/3 martie 1878), încheiat în urma războiului româno-ruso-turc din anul 1877, Rusia a cerut Turciei, împotriva voinţei marilor puteri europene şi a României, ca, pentru despăgubirile de război care se cifrau la 410 milioane ruble, să i se cedeze şi sandjacul Tulcei (districtele Chilia, Sulina, Mahmudia, Isaccea, Tulcea, Măcin, Babadag, Hârşova, Constanţa şi Medgidia), insulele Deltei Dunării, precum şi Insula Şerpilor. Ulterior Rusia îşi exprimă dorinţa de a le schimba cu România pe partea din Basarabia (judeţele Cahul şi Izmail), mărginită la sud prin talvegul Chiliei până la gura de vărsare a braţului Stambul (art. 19, alin. a-d, a). Tratatul de la Berlin din 13 iulie 1878 a confirmat retrocedarea către Rusia a sudului Basarabiei (cele două judeţe parte din Principatul Moldovei în anul 1856), mărginit la vest de talvegul Prutului, la sud de talvegul braţului Chilia şi de vărsarea braţului Stambul. Prin art. 45, sudul Dobrogei la est de Silistra până la Yilanlîk, la sud de Mangalia, erau reunite României (frontiera actuală). De asemenea, la art. 46 se preciza că “Atât insulele formând Delta Dunării, cât şi Insula Şerpilor şi sandjacul Tulcei sunt adăugate României” (art. 45 si 46, Anexa 1). Dezvoltarea economiei În urma Războiului de independenţă din 1877-1878, la Congresul de la Berlin, provincia dintre Dunăre şi Marea Neagră a revenit României. Prin aceasta a început dezvoltarea urbanistică a Constanţei şi a Dobrogei în general. Totodată au fost luate măsuri de românizare a provinciei, locuită la acea vreme în majoritate de turci şi de tătari. După construirea Podului de la Cernavodă între 1890-1895, de către Anghel Saligny, s-au pus bazele Serviciul Maritm Român şi s-au deschis linii maritime către Istanbul. Portul se dezvoltă între 1895-1909, Serviciul maritim Român având linii către Constantinopol, Pireu, sau chiar Rotterdam. După perioada nefastă a Primului Război Mondial, Constanţa prin portul său devine cea mai mare concentrare de forţă de muncă, 70% din traficul maritim tranzitând portul. În 1910 populaţia era de 12.725, din care doar jumătate erau români, în oraş trăind în continuare importante comunităţi de turci, armeni, evrei, bulgari şi greci. La ultimul recensământ, în Constanţa locuiau peste 310.000 de persoane, majoritatea fiind români. Minorităţi importante sunt turcii, tătarii, armenii şi grecii. Secolul 20 Ocupația sovietică în 1944.Ocupaţia sovietică în Portul Constanţa. Cum i-au umilit sovieticii pe marinarii români după 23 august 1944, 13 februarie 2017, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul, accesat la 23 februarie 2017Portul Constanţa sub ocupaţie sovietică. Rapoartele Marinei române din primele zile ale cotropirii, 1 februarie 2017, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul, accesat la 23 februarie 2017 Monumente şi muzee . În planul secund Muzeul de Istorie Naţională şi Arheologie]] thumb|200px|Farul Constanţa *Marea moschee din Constanţa *Farul Genovez este situat pe faleza din Constanţa şi a fost construit între 1856 - 1860 de inginerul francez de origine armeană Artin Aslan, pe locul unui mai vechi far atestat într-o litografie din anul 1822. *Statuia lui Ovidiu executată de sculptorul italian Ettore Ferrari, 1887 *Copia “Statuii Lupoaicei” (“Lupa Capitolina”), simbolul latinităţii poporului român. *Bustul lui Mihai Eminescu *Acvariul *Cazinoul *Muzeul Naţional de Istorie şi Arheologie *Muzeul Marinei *Mozaicul Roman *Muzeul de sculptură Ion Jalea *Complexul muzeal de Ştiinţe ale Naturii (include: Delfinariul, Muzeul Mării, Observatorul Astronomic, Planetariul, Microrezervaţia de Animale şi Voliera de Păsări Exotice şi Decorative) *Muzeul de Artă Populară *Muzeul Portului Constanţa *Muzeul de Artă, Constanţa *Biserica de Lemn *Catedrala, Constanţa *Portul Tomis *Farul Nou *Biserica Greacă *Sinagoga *Teatrul Fantasio ctitorit in 1927 de catre Demostene Tranulis. Evenimente * 4200 î.Hr.-3700 î.Hr. - Primele aşezări umane, din neolitic, atestate de descoperirile de la Hamangia. * 2500 î.Hr. - Este fondat Tomis de către coloniştii greci din Milet. * 657 î.Hr. - Negustorii eleni intemeiaza cunoscutele apoikiai (colonii) la Histria, in anul celei de-a XXXI -a Olimpiade, la Callatis (Mangalia), la Tomis şi in alte puncte litorale favorabile lor. * 260 î.Hr. - Un eveniment, relatat de istoricul Memnon din Heracleea Pontica, atestă importanţa Tomisului, disputat pe de-o parte de Histria şi Callatis, coalizate, pe de alta de Bizanţ. * 72 î.Hr.-71 î.Hr. - Guvernatorul Macedoniei, Marcus Terentuis Verro Lucullus, realizează o expediţie pe ţărmul vest-pontic, stabilind aici garnizoane romane. * 62 î.Hr.-61 î.Hr. - Răsculaţii greci îi înfruntă pe romani sub zidurile Histriei. Aici, proconsulul Macedoniei, C. Antonius Hybrida, cunoaşte poate cea mai ruşinoasă înfrângere suferită cândva de un general roman. * 55 î.Hr.-54 î.Hr. - Burebista reuşeşte să integreze statul sau în toate cetăţile vest-pontice, de la Olbia în nord (la gurile Bugului), până la Apollonia (Sozopol) în sud (în Bulgaria). * 29 î.Hr.-28 î.Hr. - O invazie a dacilor şi bastarnilor în sudul Dunării este respinsă de proconsulul Macedoniei, Marcus Licinius Crassus. * 9-17 - Fiu al Sulmonei, poetul Ovidiu îşi va afla la Tomis a doua patrie. * 170 - Pacea romana va fi tulburată, însă, de atacurile costobocilor şi, la mijlocul secolului următor, de incursiunile războinice ale geţilor, în alianţă cu carpii, cum aflăm în Zosimos. * 270 - Se fac eforturi pentru refacerea zidului de apărare. * 369 - A fost sacrificat episcopul Betranion (Vetranion) care, în conflict cu împăratul Valens, apără acerb creştinismul. * 381 - A fost sacrificat episcopul Cherontius (Terentius), la Sinodul II ecumenic * 585 - Atacurile slavilor, cutrigurilor şi avarilor, sunt urmate de pătrunderile, pe uscat şi pe apă în peisajul tomitan. * 679 - Bulgarii veniţi la Gurile Dunării de la Don, înfrâng oştile lui Constantin IV Pogonatul (668-685) şi, sub conducătorul lor Asparuh sau Isperih, întemeiează Bulgaria Dunăreană, cu capitala la Pliska (mai era o Bulgarie pe Volga, fiindcă alte cete porniseră spre Nord). Bulgaria Dunăreană nu era un stat slav ca cea de astăzi, ci un stat multinaţional cu Slavoni, Români, Greci şi Albanezi, care se întindea de la Marea Adriatică la Marea Neagră şi de la Tisa şi Nistru până în Macedonia. * 978-1020 - Bulgarii sunt înfrânţi de oştile lui Vasile Bulgarohtonul ("ucigaşul de Bulgari"): partea sud-Dunăreană a statului, cu Constanţa, reintră in componenţa Imperiului Roman de răsărit, în timp ce partea nord-Dunăreană trece sub influenţa Ungariei. * 1318 - În cel mai vechi portulan cunoscut, acela al lui Petro Visconti, se află înscrisă şi Constanza * 1374 - Dobrogea este un despotat independent, care se întinde de la Silistra spre nord până la gurile Nistrului şi spre sud până la capul Haemos (Emineh) la sud de Varna. Capitala este la Dobrici (azi în Bulgaria). Menţionat în confruntare cu genovezii, Dobrotici-Vodă, a cărui cetate principală era la capul Caliacra, se consideră "protectorul porturilor de la Mare şi Dunăre". * 1388-1390 - În cursul confruntărilor, atât succesorul lui Dobrotici, Ivanko, cât şi ţarul Sisman, de la Vidin, pier în luptă. Dobrogea trece sub stăpânirea lui Mircea cel Bătrân. Exarhul de la Vicina (Isaccea sau Tulcea de azi) devine Mitropolitul Tării Româneşti. * 1417-1419 - Companiile otomane în Dobrogea, cu tot caracterul lor de expansiune brutală, n-au asigurat stabilitatea administraţiei turceşti aici. * 1476 - Mehmed al II-lea traversează Dobrogea (Dobriç-Ili), conform izvoarelor turceşti, "fără rezistenţă". * 1484 - Ultimele puncte de opoziţie, cetăţile lui Stefan cel Mare Chilia şi Cetatea Albă, aflate la Nordul Dobrogei sunt cucerite de Baiazid al II-lea. Zona, depopulată, conţine încă destui creştini pentru a fi încadrată în exarhia Proilavei cu sediul la Brăila, dar primeşte mulţi colonişti tătari şi turci. * 1585 - Călugărul italian Mancinelli descrie Constanţa ca pe "un catun, unde fusese pe vremuri frumosul oraş Constantia, printre ale cărui ruine un oarecare turc bogat, cautand comori, pusese sa se sape sub lespezile de marmura". * 1822 - 1828 turcii ridică fortificaţii pe faleza înaltă a oraşului, favorizaţi de poziţia strategică şi de existenţa vechilor ziduri din antichitate; * 1829 în urma păcii de la Adrianopole, armatele ruseşti în retragere, dinamitează fortificaţiile Constanţei, distrugând şi o mare parte din oraş; * 1860 se inaugurează linia ferată care unea Cernavodă de Constanţa, construită de societatea britanică Danube and Black Sea Railway Co. Ltd. * 14/15 noiembrie 1878 - instalarea administraţiei româneşti în Dobrogea. * 1887 - Inaugurarea statuii lui Ovidiu, executată de sculptorul italian Ettore Ferrari. * 1895 - Este inaugurat podul Feteşti-Cernavodă-Constanţa, care a fost construit după planul inginerului Anghel Saligny. * 1897 - Se creează '''Cercul literar "Ovidius", cu participarea publicistului Petru Vulcan. * 1896-1909 - Portul trebuia redimensionat, adaptat noilor cerinţe, mai mari, mai complexe, mai apropiat de inimă şi de nevoile României neatarnate. Se pune piatra fundamentală a portului în prezenţa Regelui Carol I. * 1910 - Se organizează turnee artistice cu participarea unor mari actori: Matei Millo, I.D. Ionescu, C. Nottara, P. Liciu, N. Leonard, Aristizza Romanescu, Gr. Manolescu cu spectacole la sala Elpis şi Cazinou. * 8 februarie 1916 - George Enescu îşi începe seria concertelor la Constanţa. Imagine:Biserica Sf Mina, Constanta.jpg|Biserica Sfântul Mina Imagine:Statuia Libertatii Constanta.jpg|Statuia Libertăţii Imagine:Constanta_seen_from_Tomis_Bay.jpg|Constanţa vazută din Portul Tomis Imagine:Fântâna arteziană Dacia.jpg|Fântâna arteziană Dacia Imagine:Statuia lui Ovidiu - Constanta.jpg|Statuia lui Ovidiu din Constanţa Image:Moscheea Carol I, Constanta.JPG|thumb|Marea moschee din Constanţa Evoluţie demografică * 1879: 10.419 * 1900: 13.000 * 1912: 27.201 * 1930: 59.164 * 1948: 78.586 * 1956: 99.676 * 1966: 150.276 * 1977: 256.978 * 1985: 319.000 * 1992: 350.581 * 2002: 310.471 * 2006: 306.200 * 2007: 322.231 Cartiere Politică şi administraţie Barierele de la intrarea în staţiunea [[Mamaia sunt cunoscute şi sub numele de "Barierele lui Mazăre"|thumb|right|200px]] Oraşul are o suprafaţă administrativă de 1.121,66 km², la care se adaugă o plajă de 12 km şi principalul port al României şi cel mai mare din bazinul Mării Negre, Portul Constanţa, cu 3.182 ha (uscat şi acvatoriu). Portul Constanţa (Port of Constanta) grupează administrativ două porturi, Portul Constanţa Nord şi Portul Constanţa Sud. Primarul municipiului este Radu Ştefan Mazăre (din anul 2000). Cei doi viceprimari, Gabriel Stan şi Nicolae Nemirschi sunt membri PSD, ultimul fiind şi preşedintele Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa. Consiliul local al municipiului Constanţa este compus din 27 de consilieri, împărţiţi astfel: Zona metropolitană Zona Metropolitană Constanţa este prima structură administrativă de acest tip din România şi se încadrează în modelul administrativ al UE. Zona Metropolitană Constanţa adună localitaţile aflate la cel mult 30 km de oraşul Constanţa într-o entitate administrativă, pentru dezvoltarea uniformă socio-economică a localitaţilor componente. Zona Metropolitană Constanţa este formată din 14 localităţi, din care 6 oraşe (Constanţa, Năvodari, Ovidiu, Basarabi, Techirghiol şi Eforie) şi 8 comune (Agigea, Cumpăna, Valul lui Traian, Poarta Albă, Lumina, Corbu, Mihail Kogălniceanu şi Tuzla) incluzând şi satele aferente. Populaţia Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa este de aproximativ 550.000 locuitori reprezentând 65 % din populaţia Judeţului Constanţa. Suprafaţa Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa începe în partea sa de nord din marginea sudică a Deltei Dunării, satul Vadu, comuna Corbu, în est este delimitată de Marea Neagră, în sud se întinde până la limita de demarcaţie dintre comunele Tuzla şi Costineşti, iar în vest cuprinde bifurcaţia celor două canale, Canalul Dunăre-Marea Neagră şi Canalul Poarta Albă-Midia-Năvodari. Comuna Poarta Albă este cea mai vestică localitate. În curând localităţile Zonei Metropolitane Constanţa vor fi legate între ele printr-o reţea de transport în comun integrată. Din punct de vedere economic fiecare localitate este specializată pe un anumit profil, astfel un investitor care va dori să realizeze o anumită activitate economică va fi trimis din Constanţa în localitatea care este abilitată să se ocupe cu obiectul de activitate al investitorului. Zona Metropolitană Constanţa va face ca în curând să dispară diferenţele in ceea ce priveşte calitatea vieţii între locuitorii oraşelor şi comunelor limitrofe şi locuitorii municipiul Constanţa. Proiecte Administraţia municipiului Constanţa are elaborate o serie de proiecte spectaculoase, care vor duce la diversificarea produselor destinate ofertei turistice. O parte dintre ele datează din anul 2006, altele din anul 2007, dar obţinerea autorizaţiei de mediu a dus la întârzierea începerii construcţiilor propriu-zise. Poate cel mai îndrăzneţ proiect este cel al "Orăşelului lacustru"Proiecte, situat în largul lacului Siutghiol. Orăşelul lacustru va avea 4 ha şi se va afla la 500 m de mal, fiind o salbă de insuliţe, construite pe piloni, legate între ele prin pasarele, care vor avea şi o marină. Orăşelul va semăna cu insula din Dubai, dar va fi în formă de frunză de arţar. Intenţia este să se concentreze aici toată viaţa de noapte din Mamaia. Cluburile, barurile, discotecile, restaurantele, terasele vor fi proiectate cu spatele la staţiune, astfel încât să nu deranjeze liniştea staţiunii. Un alt proiect este cel al pasarelei pietonale din dreptul Cazinoului Mamaia. Aceasta va avea o lungime de 310 m si o laţime de 4 m şi va avea în capăt un cheu de acostare, iar adâncimea apei la acostare va fi de 5 m. În capătul pasarelei se va realiza o marină cu o suprafaţă de 3,5 ha, care să cuprindă cheul de acostare şi digul de protecţie de 870 m, cu o capacitate de 129 de ambarcaţiuni (inclusiv nave de pasageri). Teleschiul de pe lacul Siutghiol este un alt proiect care va fi finalizat în acest an şi care va avea o lungime de 1 km. Un alt proiect spectaculos constă în amenajarea unei centuri de stabilopozi din Marea Neagră. Vor fi construite şapte insuliţe de stabilopozi, care vor fi umplute cu nisip în centru şi vor găzdui terase şi restaurante. Insuliţele vor fi situate în larg, la 500-700 de metri de faleză, patru vor fi construite în Mamaia, iar trei în Constanţa, în zona Portului Tomis. Un proiect la fel de spectaculos se referă la construirea a trei ecluzeEcluze care vor pune în evidenţă zona lagunară a părţii de nord-est a municipiului Constanţa. Prin construirea acestor ecluze se vor putea imagina linii de transport turistic pentru mici vapoare de pasageri între lacul Tăbăcărie, marina realizată la City Park Mall, lacul Siutghiol şi direct Marea Neagră, sau Canalul Poarta Albă-Midia-Năvodari, mai departe Canalul Dunăre-Marea Neagră, Portul Constanţa şi Portul Tomis. Prima ecluză, care va fi terminată în acest an, se va realiza între lacul Siutghiol şi Canalul Poarta Albă-Midia-Năvodari, în zona "Sat Mamaia". Vor urma ecluzele care vor face legătura între lacul Siutghiol şi Marea Neagră (aceasta va fi construită la limita dintre oraşele Năvodari şi Constanţa) şi lacul Tăbăcărie cu lacul Siutghiol. La cea din urmă ecluză va fi construit şi un canal navigabil care va face legatura dintre cele două lacuri. Canalul navigabil va urma cursul canalului existent prin Satul de vacanţă Constanţa şi pe sub bulevardul Aurel Vlaicu. În oraşul Constanţa a început în anul 2008 reamenajarea Portului Tomis. Portul turistic Tomis va avea o capacitate de primire pentru 325 de ambarcatiuni. În acvatoriul portuar s-au prevăzut bazine cu adâncimea de până la 1,60 m pentru 216 nave, cu adâncimea de 2 m pentru 37 de nave şi cu adâncimea de 2,50 m pentru 73 de nave. Proiectul prevede, de asemenea, construcţii sezoniere uşoare, modulare şi amenajarea zonei de promenadă. Cu cele două etaje ale sale, turnul de control va fi cel mai înalt obiectiv din port. Accesul auto se va face din aleea carosabilă care asigură legătura cu trama oraşului, iar accesul pietonal se va face pe toată lungimea digurilor. Pe lânga crearea fluxului comercial şi cultural în zonă, portul turistic Tomis va avea şi un scop recreativ prin crearea de promenade cu vederi panoramice către mare: restaurante, baruri, cheiuri pentru ambarcaţiuni. Un alt proiect din oraşul Constanţa este Bazarul Oriental. Acest bazar va semăna cu Bazarul din Istanbul şi va fi construit în anul 2008 în cartierul Peninsular, lângă Poarta 1 a Portului Constanţa. Bazarul se va întinde pe un teren de 16.000 mp, din care parcarea va avea 6.000 mp, iar restul spaţii comerciale. Bazarul Oriental presupune existenţa unor străduţe dedicate unei anumite categorii de mărfuri, de la aur, pielărie, textile, covoare, pînă la dulciuri. Bazarul va putea fi comparat cu o cetate orientală, în interior va fi bazarul efectiv, iar pe laterale, cafenele şi restaurante cu specific oriental. Ultimul proiect care merită menţionat este şi cel mai controversat, dar si cel mai mediatizat: Şoseaua de coastă ! Este vorba de o şosea pe 2 benzi de circulaţie, o bandă pentru biciclete si alei pietonale, care urmează să facă legatura între Portul Tomis din cartierul Peninsular şi intrarea în Mamaia, în zona portului Pescăresc. Acest proiect a fost blocat în cursul anului 2005 de ministerul mediului, deşi avea celelalte avize obţinute, inclusiv fondurile nerambursabile ale UE care acopereau 80 % din investiţie. Fondurile au fost pierdute, dar promotorii proiectului îl socotesc viabil şi sunt convinşi că şoseaua va descongestiona traficul din centrul oraşului spre Mamaia, că va scoate în evidenţă zona de litoral a municipiului Constanţa, că va stabiliza taluzurile existente şi că ajungând pe alocuri deasupra mării, această arteră va fi un important punct de atracţie turistică. Asociaţiile care se opun proiectului şi ministerul mediului, în schimb, apreciază că această şosea va atrage şi mai multă circulaţie automobilă în oraş, cu daunele respective aduse sănătăţii şi calităţii de viaţă în cartierele respective, şi că în toate oraşele de coastă europene unde, în trecut, s-au construit şosele pe marginea mării, rezultatul a fost tăierea oraşului de mare, periclitarea comerţului din zonă şi creşterea numărului accidentelor, circulaţia intensă nefiind compatibilă cu dezvoltarea turismului. Controversa continuă. Televiziune Staţii locale * TV Neptun * CTV Staţii naţionale cu producţie locală * PRO TV * Antena 1 Staţii ce emit (şi) cu releu terestru * TVR 1 * TVR 2 * PRO TV * Antena 1 * National TV * TV Neptun * CTV Radiodifuziune Staţii locale * Radio Constanţa * Radio Vacanţa * Sky FM * Doina FM * Neptun FM * Radio Dobrogea * C FM Club Radio Staţii cu recepţie în Constanţa Reţele de telefonie mobilă * Vodafone GSM & 3G * Orange GSM & 3G * Cosmote GSM * DIGI.Mobil GSM & 3G * Zapp CDMA Relaţii externe Oraşe înfrăţite Consulate Personalităţi *Simona Amânar, gimnastă *Hamdi Cerchez, actor *Pavel Chihaia, scriitor *Jean Constantin, actor *Răzvan Florea, inotator, medaliat cu bronz la proba de 200m spate la Olimpiada de la Atena (2004) *Mugur Grosu, poet, publicist, artist plastic *Andrei Gheorghe, realizator radio-TV *Gheorghe Hagi, jucător de fotbal, antrenor, legenda a fotbalului romanesc *Nicolae N. Mihãileanu, matematician *Andrei Pavel, jucător de tenis *Cătălina Ponor, gimnastă, triplă medaliată cu aur la Olimpiada de la Atena (2004) *Grigore Şoitu, poet, publicist *Florin Şlapac, scriitor, poet si traducator *Harry Tavitian, muzician de jazz, pianist *Vladimir Albu, regizor, scenarist *Andrei Deleanu, pianist, director general al Filarmonicii din Constanta între anii 2001-2003 *Dumitru Lupu, compozitor, dirijor Personalităţi care au trăit aici *Publius Ovidius Naso *Mihail Kogălniceanu *Mihail Coiciu *Ion Bănescu *Scarlat Varnav *Anghel Saligny *Remus Opreanu *Marin Ionescu Dobrogianu Echipe de sport * HCM Constanţa (handbal) * Farul Constanţa (fotbal) * VCM Constanta (volei) * Futsal Constanta (fotbal in sala) * RCJ Farul Constanta (rugby) Clădiri * Biserica Sfinţii Împăraţi Constantin şi Elena din Constanţa.O româncă, ultima ucenică a marelui Matisse. Nina Arbore a pictat pe aur o biserică monumentală din Constanţa, 12 martie 2016, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul, accesat la 10 aprilie 2017 * Biserica „Sfântul Ioan Botezătorul“ din cartierul Berechet „Elena Ceaușescu a aprobat construirea bisericii noastre“. Mărturii despre ridicarea singurei biserici din anii `70 din orașul Constanța, 30 octombrie 2013, Sinziana Ionescu, Adevărul * „Cuibul Reginei“, clădirea construită în portul Constanţa „între cer şi apă“. Pe digul farului verde, între apă şi cer, Regina Elisabeta şi-a construit un cuib, de unde ura vapoarelor „Drum bun“. Echipajul se aduna pe punte şi o saluta pe regină.Începutul şi sfârşitul unei minuni arhitectonice. Cum au distrus germanii „Cuibul Reginei“, clădirea construită în portul Constanţa „între cer şi apă“, 16 iunie 2015, Mariana Iancu, Adevărul, accesat la 12 martie 2017 Note Bibliografie Legături externe * Administraţie ** Primăria ** Consiliul Judeţean Constanţa ** Prefectura Judeţului Constanţa * Economie ** Camera de Comert si Industrie Constanta ** Catalog firme Constanta * Religie ** Arhiepiscopia Tomisului ** Muftiyatul Cultului Musulman * Licee ** Colegiul Naţional "Mircea cel Bătrân" ** Liceul Teoretic "Ovidius" ** Colegiul Naţional "Mihai Eminescu" ** Liceul Internaţional de Informatică ** Colegiul Naţional "Constantin Brătescu" ** Colegiul Comercial "Carol I" ** Liceul Teoretic "Traian" * Educaţie superioară ** Universitatea "Ovidius" ** Universitatea Maritimă ** Academia Navală "Mircea cel Bătrân" ** Universitatea "Spiru Haret" ** Universitatea "Dimitrie Cantemir" ** Universitatea "Andrei Şaguna" * Mass-media ** Cuget Liber ** Observator de Constanţa ** Telegraf ** Ziua de Constanţa ** Replica Online ** Radio SKY ** TV Neptun ** Radio Constanţa ** Constanţa TV * Muzee ** Muzeul de Istorie Naţională şi Arheologie ** Muzeul de Artă ** Muzeul de Artă Populară' ** Muzeul Ion Jalea ** Muzeul Marinei Române ** Complexul muzeal de Ştiinţe ale Naturii * Sport **Handbal Club Municipal Constanţa ** Farul Constanţa ** Fan Club DINAMO * Transport ** Administraţia Portului Constanţa ** Regia Autonomă de Transport Comun Constanţa ** Plecări gara Constanţa ** Sosiri gara Constanţa * Hartă şi descriere zone principale pe Wikimapia * Utile ** Hartă interactivă a Constanţei, o colecţie de firme şi puncte turistice şi de interes public din oraş ** Coduri poştale a străzilor din Constanţa Imagini * http://constanta-imagini-vechi.blogspot.com Categorie:Constanța Categorie:Orașe costiere Categorie:Orașe în România Categorie:Porturi Categorie:Municipii în România